


Intersect and the Inhumans

by mechanicalness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, pink haired laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalness/pseuds/mechanicalness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is the lead singer in an incredibly famous band. Laura's band gets their big break when they're invited to tour with Carmilla's band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersect and the Inhumans

**Author's Note:**

> Laura has pink hair. 
> 
> This chapter is in 2nd person. Laura's pov.

It's early in May when you get the email. Well, the whole band gets the email since it was sent to the band's official email account, but you're the only responsible member so, naturally you're the first to read it. 

You blink. And then read it again. Just to make sure you're not crazy. 

"Dear Wits End,

As you already know, Intersect and the Inhumans are touring the continental U.S. this summer. We're writing this email because we really enjoyed your demo tape. It's obvious to us that you have talent. This email serves as your invitation for a live audition with us. The audition will be held at the Karnstein estate in Malibu. I have arranged for the band to be flown out for the audition which will be held on May 15th. We look forward to working with you."

There is more writing at the end, but you lose focus, because the email is signed with the initials C.K. 

C.K. 

Carmilla Karnstein is probably the most famous person you can think of off the top of your head. When Intersect and the Inhumans had called for DVD submissions, Lafontaine had scraped together the rest of the bands savings and bought a camera, and decent enough audio equipment to record a serviceable demo. 

If you're being honest, you thought it was a long shot. Intersect and the Inhumans, had rose to fame slowly but steadily over the years. They started off playing in bars during college, and they'd gotten enough hype to get noticed by an executive from Silas Records. Now, they had 4 albums, three of them platinum status. Above all, their music was good. Like, really good. Something about them just worked. Maybe it was Carmilla's low seductive drawl, or their rhythmic bass lines, but it was as if they'd achieved perfect musical harmony. You could lose yourself in their music. 

It was the kind of music you wanted to make. 

You had to call someone. 

 

\----------------------------------------

Danny is the first person get to you. 

When she rings the doorbell, you buzz her in and wait anxiously for the elevator to get to your floor. You open the door as soon as you hear the elevator shudder to a stop at your floor and pull her into your apartment quickly. 

"Laura, what the fuck -" she's starting to say but she's silenced when you thrust a copy of the email into her hand. 

You were so restless you couldn't sit by the computer anymore. But you also couldn't stop reading the email, so you'd acquiesced and printed it out, actually you printed several copies, opting to pace around your apartment with them until someone arrived. 

"Holy fuck," she murmurs quietly once she's read it. 

You had called everyone. Everyone being Lafontaine, Danny, and Betty. And your Dad, of course. You didn't give anything away, though. You just asked everyone to come over as soon as possible. Danny just so happens to live closest to you. 

"Holy fucking shit" she says again, louder, eyes still glued to the sheet of paper. 

"I know!" you grin. 

Danny's frozen in place, for a moment, and then she's picking you up and you're spinning around in a blur of red. You laugh because this is the best thing that could've ever happened to you. 

*

The entire band has assembled in your living room. If you had full control of your mental faculties when you'd called everyone you would've picked a different place to meet. Your living room isn't really large enough to deal with 4 very excited people. 

Everyone's settled down a little, but you can still feel the energy in the room. 

LaFontaine is sitting on the couch animatedly discussing various drummers with Betty. 

"Matt Helders," Betty offers. 

"Nope," LaFontaine scoffs. 

"Kirsch' fills are more complicated."

"The Rev from Avenged Sevenfold" Betty tries again. 

This gives them pause. They run their hands through their short red hair. 

"Alright, fine. I can't argue with The Rev. But Kirsch definitely the best drummer alive." 

You reach behind you to put up your hair. It's getting hot, and you tend to leave pink trails all over everything when you sweat. 

"Alright," you say a little loudly, clearing your throat. Everyone settles. A quiet washes over the room. 

"So, we're doing this?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated roughly once a week. No specific days.


End file.
